


Solve it for me

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: When there´s a problem with his marriage, Illumi confides in his one and only friend.Upon learning that his wife seems to be touch-starved, the assassin accepts that he needs to try a different approach.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Solve it for me

„What could be the problem?“ Illumi frowned, intently staring into his drink as if he could find the answer written down the glass.

„From what you told me... maybe your sweet little wife is touch-starved, Illu~” Hisoka had leaned far from his own seat into Illumi´s personal space. Normally the latter would have evoked a scowl capable of raising a storm, yet the long-haired man was deep in his own thoughts.

“Touch-starved?”

“It means she´s been craving affection for a long time, Illu. Maybe you haven´t provided her with enough of it. You know... I could help with that~”

Illumi generously ignored his best and only friend’s last comment, having thought at least five miles over the course of his last row of drinks. When the bartender placed a new scotch in front of him, Illumi finally yielded.

His eyes, dark pools of all-consuming black, stared back at Hisoka.

“If that is the case, why did she never say so?”

Hisoka slouched back into his seat with a sigh.

\---

´Provide her with gentle touch´ had been Hisoka´s advice. Illumi didn´t see the point of it, honestly. Why would his wife need his touch if it wasn´t for initiating intercourse for reproduction?

But the pattern fit. She´d complained about stress, having troubles finding sleep and feeling tired yet restless.

So when his wife got up from the dinner table, Illumi had acted quickly. He had forcefully pulled her back into his lap where he wrapped one arm tightly around her waist while he held her face with the other one.

“Illumi what – what are you doing? Let me go!”

For some reason it had seemed to worsen her condition. Now she was avoiding him with a scowl on her face like a hissing cat.

Illumi was at his wit´s end. He´d followed Hisoka´s advice, so why in the world was she not satisfied?

“Tell me, Illumi, darling~”

Hisoka smiled at his friend with closed eyes, but his expression looked strained. The duo was once again talking over glasses of alcohol, in a bar high above the ground.

“Are you stupid?”

Illumi blinked. Surely he´d misheard.

“Your poor little wife is mad because you literally forced yourself onto her.”

“I did no such thi-“

“What you need is a little more tact~. Next time, be gentle. Ask her how she´s doing, make an effort.”

Just when a lightbulb had appeared over Illumi´s head, Hisoka chimed back in.

“You know where her clit is, right Illu dear~?”

The alcohol had seemed to loosen Hisoka´s tongue. Too bad for him, it had been quicker than his sense for damage-control.

\---

In the next few days you avoided your husband. Once you´d developed a conscience for it, slipping through his fingers was as easy as eating cake. Yet you knew that it wouldn´t be possible to avoid him forever.

Once it had settled in that you´d been married off to a Zoldyck, the dread had kicked in like a bulldozer. This man, who was seemingly incapable of emotions, would hold you captive and not let loose until you´d given him at least half a dozen little heirs. Your new life was nothing more than a golden cage.

The few times you´d seen your husband before the wedding, you´d thought that his behaviour was just a façade. Surely, after he´d warmed up to you he´d be a normal husband - or at least, as normal as an assassinating, traumatized, control-seeking husband could be. Yet with the pass of every new morning, it became clear that you´d thought up an illusion.

Illumi spoiled you with everything you could ever want – except freedom, autonomy or affection. Yet, the thing you wanted most was to be loved. To be held, cared for, reassured and just, to be loved. It was your only silver lining in this seemingly never-ending solar eclipse.

So amid this chaos your life had turned into, your only temporary peace was your childhood hobby. As soon as you´d sat down in the music room, your fingers flew into the right position onto the ivory and mahogany piano tiles. When you started playing, a weight lifted off your shoulders.

For some reason, you thought you could make this work. Illumi was... even though not very emotional, an attractive man. Or so you thought. His muscular yet elegant build brought you great joy whenever you retracted to the bedroom as a couple. And even though his eyes never showed a colour of anger or joy, they were beautiful.

 _He_ was beautiful. One time you´d felt brave enough to ask to braid his soft hair. But Illumi had declined because he´d been set to leave for a job. In the short time you´d been married, he´d misread any of your attempts at being thoughtful or affectionate.

Maybe he needed time. Maybe he needed guidance. You just hoped that things wouldn´t be like this forever.

Through the melody of Claire de lune, you suddenly noticed your husband standing a few metres away. After you´d gained control of your wildly beating heart, you scowled at him defensively.

“Excuse the disturbance.”

Illumi kept his distance, waiting for your reaction.

“I want to listen to you play. Please.”

After a few moments of thinking, you carefully nodded your head. Illumi sat down next to you. You shivered slightly when his thigh touched yours. He looked... curious? Attentive. You´d give him a chance.

When your fingers danced over the tiles, Illumi sat still and listened. For some reason, it was even more unnerving than everything else he´d done before. When your fingers stilled, Illumi raised his hand, gently, slowly. As not to scare away a bird. Until his fingers rested over yours.

The weight of his hand was calming. His fingers felt warm and soft, not calloused like you´d thought they´d be from Illumi´s hard work. And his palm fit so perfectly against the back of your hand that your heart picked up its pace.

In that moment you realized how much you´d actually yearned for his gentle touch. Illumi never ever wasted a single second for a task. In the bedroom, once he´d emptied himself into your hot core, he got up right in the next second. The few times when he was home to sleep besides you, he´d looked so intimidating that you hadn´t been brave enough to ask if he could spoon your smaller frame.

But now, Illumi inched closer, his breath ruffling the tips of your hair.

“Teach me how to play.”

Your heavy gaze raised to his face as you realized how close you were.

“No.”

“...No?”

Suddenly your heart was clenching in your chest and you intertwined your hand tightly with his.

“No. I want – I want” Your mouth felt dry, making it hard to speak. “I want more of this.”

Illumi´s eyes never wavered even once. His void-like gaze shot through you like he tried to decipher your very being. His eyes wandered back to your intertwined hands and you were sure he could hear your heart beating out of your chest.

Illumi nodded.

Gently, this time, and a little bit insecure, he laid his arm around your shoulders. You inhaled easy for the first time in a minute. Had you held your breath? When you leaned forwards to rest against his shoulder, you finally felt at ease.

It still felt a bit awkward, with how stiff Illumi´s body felt against your own, yet his warmth and proximity clouded your head after a long time without affection. Soon you wrapped your arms around him, burying your face against his chest as you relished in the pure feeling of being held.

To give credit, Illumi was doing a good job. He wondered about your behaviour, yet somehow... it felt nice. You were so small, smaller than him, and so vulnerable. That you let him hold you like this... it felt valuable. Was his heartrate supposed to pick up?

His nimble fingers stroked a strand of hair behind your ear that had fallen out of place.

“Please.” Your request came muffled against his chest, no more than a squeak.

At first Illumi didn´t know what to do, but then he remembered Hisoka´s words once more. With all of the care he could muster, he was stroking over your head as if you could break any minute. From the way you relaxed into him, it seemed to be the right thing. Faintly, Illumi could recall his mother having done this to him, but he´d been very, very little.

“So is this what you wanted?”

“Yes. I´ve wanted this for a long time.”

Illumi hummed. He found you a little silly. You could have just asked... but the situation felt so delicate. It got him in a rare mood. A faint smile rested on Illumi´s lips as he stroked through your hair. The action was soothing for him as well, his body relaxing slowly.

“But there´s more.” You looked up. Your palms came to rest on Illumi´s broad shoulders.

“What is it?”

“I want...” Was it a blush or did you have a fever? In this case Illumi should bring you to the family doctor as soon as-

“I want you to kiss me.”

Was it bold to just ask? You didn´t care, frankly, you just cared for the reward of it when Illumi closed the space between you and pressed his soft lips against your own.

“Like this?”

It was almost impossible to hear your husband´s soft words over the sound of your pondering heartbeat.

“Mhh. More like this.”

When you closed the gap between you once more, you moved your lips against his with a gentle passion. A small fire, kindled by your hopes and your shared warmth.

Illumi didn´t know the point of it all. But when you moved your small, clever tongue against his, his heart did a jump. It felt strange since it had never happened to him before. But the way your breathing came in desperate little puffs and your fingers clenched into the front of his shirt, he didn´t find it in him to deny you.

When you pulled back, out of breath and with rosy cheeks, you were startled to see Illumi´s gaze. His eyes were glazed over with a certain heaviness as they sought out your lips.

You were no longer glum by the way your heart rate picked up when you faced him. His eyes shot up, reflecting your lust and hunger and want.

And with a gentle smile, you pulled him closer.


End file.
